


Lessons Learned

by Lysical



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Painting, Vague References to Toy Wars, aka that fic I haven't finished yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: Damian and Bizarro, bonding over art.--"I'm fine." Damian glanced back up at Bizarro, grimacing at the soft smile on the clone's face. The Kryptonian's affection was as freely given as a small child's or Titus'. It made it hard to resist."Red Him say he fine too," Bizarro said, and Damian could hear the fondness in his words. "But Red Him usually not fine."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momoejaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoejaku/gifts).



> For Koma, who needed a hug and got this instead. I hope it resembles what you were hoping for! :D

Damian wiped a hand roughly across his eyes and looked up as he heard the sound of feet lightly landing on the rooftop. He expected Father or Richard. Perhaps even Jason, wondering why Damian would be on his rooftop of all places. 

Instead it was Bizarro, his brother's Kryptonian teammate, a dangerous clone grown in a vat and made to be a weapon. 

Much like Damian was made to be a weapon. His lips twisted and he stared down at the scratches he was gorging into the rooftop with his knife. 

"Little Him safe?" Bizarro asked, crouching down in front of him. 

Damian didn't bother arguing the name. Jason was still Red Him in and out of costume and if his six foot tall brother could handle his Amazon teammate constantly calling him 'the little one', Damian had no room to complain about Bizarro's form of address for him. 

One day he would be the tallest. Perfect genetics had to be good for something. 

"I'm fine." Damian glanced back up at Bizarro, grimacing at the soft smile on the clone's face. The Kryptonian's affection was as freely given as a small child's or Titus'. It made it hard to resist. 

"Red Him say he fine too," Bizarro said, and Damian could hear the fondness in his words. "But Red Him usually not fine." 

He didn't quite laugh, but his lips twitched despite his best efforts. "My brother is an idiot." 

Bizarro hummed, an acknowledgement if not agreement. Damian knew there was no hope converting the Kryptonian against Jason. He was sure that wherever she was, Mother would be pleased about it. 

His own allies, well, he was still working on that. Damian looked down, giving the rooftop another vicious slice with the knife. "Is there a reason you followed me here?" 

"Keep Little Him safe." Bizarro shuffled closer. "Little Him paint?" 

Damian looked up, frowning. "Yes. I showed you my sketches the last time you were at the manor. I paint as well." 

Bizarro nodded. He held out a large, pale hand to Damian. "Little Him help Bizarro paint?" 

He wavered, staring at the offered hand. He knew what Bizarro was doing. 

Damian sighed, taking the hand and letting Bizarro pull him to his feet. "Fine. I will attempt to instruct you, but I warn you that I am not good at teaching. I lack the necessary patience." 

And tolerance for both stupidity and failure. 

Bizarro released his hand and gave him a brief pat on the shoulder. "Little Him do fine. Bizarro will learn." 

Damian took a breath and nodded, leading the way inside. 

***

Bizarro insisted on painting on the floor, so Damian found himself with one elbow leaning against the coffee table, watching the Kryptonian paint.

"Lighter." Damian reached out, correcting Bizarro's grip on the paintbrush. "Try now."

Bizarro's stroke was sufficient, clumsy but much improved over what he'd started with. Bizarro hummed happily at the result. "Little Him good teacher." 

Damian snorted, turning away to watch the window. He was sure they must have tripped some kind of silent alarm when Damian had broken into the apartment. Bizarro had offered to let him in but Damian had refused, taking the opportunity to test his brother's security system. The first thing he'd done once inside was case the place for his Red Hood toy, but Jason appeared to have moved it to another location. Again. 

How he always knew when Damian was about to strike, he couldn't figure out. He glanced over at Bizarro. "Bizarro, does my brother ever mention my toy to you?" 

Bizarro looked up from his painting and chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "Red Him say Little Him need practice." 

Damian sniffed, affronted. "How dare he." 

"Bizarro need to practice paints," Bizarro said, and went back to his brush strokes, carefully gentle, just as Damian had shown him. "Red Him need practice too." 

"At what?" Damian asked, scowling. 

"Being good brother for Little Him," Bizarro replied. He looked up and grinned at Damian. "Red Him and Little Him have fun with toy." 

"I wouldn't go that far." Damian sighed, tapping his fingers against the coffee table. He chewed on his lip, thoughtful. "Does he have spies? Is that how he figures it out?" 

Bizarro laughed quietly. "Little Him learning to cheat." 

"At no point when we began this conflict did we outlaw fraternization with the enemy." Damian hadn't considered it, at the time. He'd limited his allies in the conflict to Jon, and Jason had yet to invite his own team to participate, more the better. In any case, Jon was already at Jason's apartment all the time, the glutton. 

Damian nearly bit clean through his tongue as a thought occurred to him, lips pulling back in a snarl as he rocketed to his feet. "That little cretin. He's been giving information to the other side!" 

Curse Jon Kent and his inability to resist torture or, apparently, Jason's cooking. 

From where he was still peacefully painting, Bizarro chuckled. "Little Him smart." 

Damian clenched his fists. "I have to go murder him." 

"Shh." Bizarro lifted one finger to his mouth. "Paint now, Little Him." 

He opened his mouth to argue, but Bizarro had already turned around to his art supplies and pulled out a blank piece of canvas, setting it down beside his own and motioning to it. Damian inhaled through his nose and concentrated on calm thoughts. It was smart, he decided, to wait until later to go calling on his traitorous so-called ally. If he was too obvious, Jason would know who had given him the information and Damian would lose a valuable source of information. 

All Jason would have to do is act sad and Bizarro would fall over himself to make it up to him, and Damian could kiss his potential advantage goodbye. 

"You are correct," he said, sitting down next to Bizarro on the floor and reaching for a brush. "I will wait for the most opportune moment to strike." 

Bizarro nodded, smiling at him softly again. "See? Little Him learn." 

Damian went immediately for the red paint, deciding that waiting for the right moment did not mean he couldn't plan out his revenge. Jon Kent would rue the day he dared cross Damian Wayne. 

"Thank you," he said to Bizarro, belatedly. 

"Little Him is welcome." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is [here](http://lysical.tumblr.com).


End file.
